Teen Titans: Loose In London
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Life or death is the only choice the Teen Titans have. Who will go? And who will stay? Find out in Loose In London. Soon to be a major motion picture. 10/8/09.
1. Prolouge and Introduction

**This is a quick Preview and Prologue….**

**Preview**

Ever wanted to know someone's secrets?

Ever wanted to go on a thrilling adventure?

Ever wanted to know what would happen if a villain was chasing YOU all over the world? What would you do?

Ressence Roth is in BIG trouble. And I mean HUGE.

All Six secrets of our fellow titans…EXPOSED!

Dun dun dunnnnn -dramatic music-

Well, what are you waiting for start reading and get your imagine glasses on because we are going on a loong adventure.

**Warning to all: Strong offensive language will be used in this book. That's why it's rated T for Teens. Cus Teenagers cuss and I think they can handle some cussing here and there. Also please bring the following items. A toilet. Because you'll be laughing your brains out. A tissue. Because your eyeballs will explode with the tears. And last and not least. Your boyfriend/girlfriend. Because you'll need to rip off their hands during the reading.**

**Yes. Reading is highly dangerous. Only if you are a professional.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue.

She looked across the city surprised. Wondering, what a beautiful sight. She shook her head at the yellow sun hitting the horizon. She had better plans.

She dropped down from the height of the horizon and landed on her feet with a _thud!_ She stood up as her blonde-white hair blew in the wind. She was in London the city was simply beautiful. With all the unique events happening everyone, British or not were scouring the city for colorful decorations and delicious food that someone would crave for. The smell of warm bread being baked filled the air as soon as you passed the shop the smell of red wine would hit you.

She smirked with pride. London wasn't all about palaces, tea, and parties. Deep beneath London was a secret that has been kept for years. She quickly blended in with the crowd. She nodded at the is stall manager who was giving away blood red wine.

"Would you like to buy some bread?" a little boy in blue asked. He wore a scarf around his neck and wore red tore up gloves. He wore a green coat that looked like he lived in a trash can. He wore rubber yellow boots and a smile was printed on his little face.

"No." She hissed. She continued to walk away. Her heart beated rapidly, deep down her heart was dancing of regret and guilt at yelling at the boy. She was simply to busy. Too busy. She walked around the city as if she was a lost puppy. She finally sighed and stared at her silver watch. As it read, half past twelve. She cursed under her breath. She was wasting valuable time. Right now, she could be in the tunnel looking for the secrets of London or/and maybe just be searching for her friend. Her dirty lying, cheating friend. She hate to remember her unforgettable friend. Her face was glowing red.

"Ressence…" she hissed.

**A/N: I love it. It was exciting and crap. The story is official I talked with my "People". So, we all agreed we would do this. Of course, this is just a prologue. There will be more. I've got the dates below so be on the watch. Please and Thank you!**

_**Official story due: Next month. October 8th**__**!**_

_**TT: No Choice by October 14**__**th**__**.**_

_**Vladimir Tod: No Escape will be continued...November 4th.**__**.**_

_**TT: Loose In London Movie: Has no date that it will be out. Definitely Next year. I'll write another a/n when I can.**_

**_UPDATE: November 14th 2010_**

_**Okay that's all the stories for now…**_

_**-**__VampireForLife16_


	2. Beginnings and Ends

Hey! So, before you read I want you to know that this was supposed to come out in…October 23rd but I wanted it to come on the 8th! So SURPRISE! I really hope you enjoy my story. There is some adult content and nudity. I warned you last time. I also want to say is thank you to VladimirTodluver14. She is awesome! This project started September 15th and I have been writing ever since. Chapter 14 is in the making. SO, what are you waiting for my Teen Titan addict…like…uh friend. Dream on! READ ON!

-Selena -_- + -_-= J

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One:**

"**Beginnings and Ends"**

**R**eilly was on her bed reading one of Raven's old books. It had stories and old writing of Azarath. Photos were black and white with the person frowning.

Reilly has been living with the Titans for more than six months now. It was December 20th. Reilly looked up and sighed.

_Nothing "fun" has happened except bad guys coming here and there, but at least Christmas was coming._

Reilly shut her book and walked out her room. The hall way was busy with the Titans East, West, and South.

"Excuse me…" Reilly asked a tall woman with a panther mask on and a black leotard.

The woman ignored her and continued walking.

"Excuse me!" Reilly said with a little more confidence. A kid with arrows on his back with orange red hair.

"Yeah…" he looked up.

" Have you seen," Reilly looked at the message she wrote with ink on her arm. "Speedy and…Bumble Bee. Because they need to clean up the toilets."

The boy hesitated and pointed to a kid wearing a blue suit with black hair.

"Um…that's Aqualad…what is he doing lying around?" Reilly walked up to Aqaulad. "What are you doing?"

"Chilling…"Aqualad replied looked at the ladies surrounding him.

"We don't have time to "chill"! Christmas is only days away and your "chilling"! I've seen rats more active then you!" Reilly spat.

"Your only saying that because your birthday is on the 24th!" someone yelled from the back.

Reilly shook her head. Her birthday was on the 24th. She was turning-.

"Hey, Reilly…I think you should check this out." the kid with the arrows said.

"How come you know me and I don't know you?" Reilly asked and began walking with him to the TV room where he was typing on the computer.

"Because, Your wearing your name tag." the kid scratched his head.

"What's your name?" Reilly asked.

"Speedy…" Speedy whispered.

"I knew it!" Reilly said.

"Look." He pointed to a red dot, that looked like it was heading to a big T.

"That's weird. Speedy, call the Titans. Robin needs to check this out, like now." Reilly said.

Speedy nodded.

"Wait. Why are you called Speedy?"

"Because….I'm fast." Speedy played with his hair and snickered.

"Please…" Reilly walked out the room.

"Because I'm fast!? Stupid." Speedy banged his arm on the computer and another screen popped up.

Speedy looked up and was surprised. The screen showed six aircrafts heading for the city and Titans Tower.

"What?" Speedy typed in , "Titans East."

There were six ships heading for Steel City and the Titans East tower.

Speedy looked up West and South. Same thing was happening.

"Oh, great." Speedy took out his communicator and called Robin.

"Speedy, what is it?" Robin said doing a quick back flip.

"Six ships are heading for Titans Tower and the others. We need back-up." Speedy said.

"Damn…" Robin cursed. "Get everyone out of there. Get them prepared for the ships attack. We'll be right there." Robin shut off his communicator.

"Is there anything wrong Robin?" Starfire asked while throwing her star bolts at the villain.

Robin looked up at Starfire then looked down. "No. Nothing's wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The chapters will now be twenty times longer. I love this chapter. It is scary for me because…why would Robin not tell what's going on? Well, that's a secret you don't want to know about. Chapter 2 is out and ready!**


	3. Split and Loose Ends

Chapter Two:

"Split and Loose Ends"

S**tarfire had indeed heard the conversation with Robin and Speedy. Feelings were coming at her like a hurricane. Devastation, sadness, and certainly surprised. **

_**Why would Robin do such a thing?**_

**Starfire ignored the thought and feeling. It was better to just forget. Starfire looked up and saw she realized she was still throwing star bolts at a already beat up and destroyed vehicle.**

"**Star, are you okay?" Robin asked.**

"**Hmph!" Starfire frowned and floated as far as possible from Robin.**

**Robin was confused. He hadn't done anything wrong, maybe it was when he left the team to go on top of the roof to see if the villain had escaped. **

"**Something wrong?" Raven floated next to Robin. Raven slipped off her dark-blue hood and her short purple hair had shown up in the dim light.**

"**It's Starfire. Can you talk with her?" Robin scratched his head.**

**Raven sighed and nodded.**

**Raven saw Starfire flying into the dark-blue sky. Raven followed and caught up with the red-headed girl.**

"**Anything, you want to talk about?" Raven asked.**

"**Robin is not himself." Starfire held herself.**

"**Well,-"**

"**He is lying, Raven. Speedy is in trouble! So, are the other titans." Starfire continued.**

**Raven's eyes grew wide but, not of what Starfire had said. **

"**Does he not tell us anything anymore?" Starfire went on.**

"**Starfire…" Raven said.**

"**Do you think he hates me?" Starfire's angry face changed into a worried one.**

"**Starfire…" Raven growled.**

"**We must talk with him. Do you suppose he is…changed?" Starfire looked at Raven.**

"**Starfire!" Raven yelled.**

"**Yes!" Starfire yelled back.**

"**Look…" Raven pointed up in the starry sky.**

**The stars twinkled innocently. Starfire couldn't see anything at first but a flash of red light appeared blinking over and over again. It seemed the blood colored light was coming from a useless beat up ship.**

"**Oh. My…" Starfire said staring at the coal colored ship.**

"**It's heading for Titans Tower." Raven's eyes continued to follow the ship.**

"**But,….why?" Starfire asked.**

"**Look at the sign." Raven pointed at the red light.**

**A giant **_**S**_ was created out of the red bright light.

"Slade." Raven raced to go alert the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9/16/09**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the first anyhow…my "People" and I thought about the dates and since we already have like chapter 16 ready to be published we decided to change the date to…**

**October 8th****. Yup. Chapters 1-4 is getting published onto Fanfiction. Now, if you are on Fanfiction you will be staring and saying…What! People, at my website get this early and on Fanfiction it comes out Oct. 8****th****. No worries, if you are at Fanfiction. You have your advantage. Anyway, about the movie….we are starting to disagree about something's. Like, what kind of special effects should we do, or should we hire someone to film. I'm the only experienced one with Youtube and the Sims 2 movie and series. Oh, my channel is DeathIzBetter16. I can't go on it….b/c I forgot the password. So I'll have to make a new one or try to figure out my password. **

**Before I finish,**

**The one thing slowing us down is a CD drive. None of my "People" or I have a computer. We all have the same laptops with no disk drive. I do have a old Dell {2004} computer…and it has Sims on it…it's just it is Vista and I despise Vista with all my heart. My laptop is XP and so is any other laptops I have used. Anyway, once again another issue is how am I going to get CC {Custom Content}. My mom put parental controls on it which sucks!! To make a long Authors Note short um…leave a Review telling me and my "People" what you want in the movie. Do you want BB and Raven to get together or Starfire and Robin or want sexual crap going on…eh…something like that. I'm leaving Teen Titans: Loose In London in your hands. That doesn't mean that you go on Sims and make your own Teen Titans: Loose In London. Really, if you want just PM me and we'll chat about it. This is the end until next time. See you in October! Happy first month in school…. =/**

**-** _VampireForLife16 _


	4. The Brave and the Bold

**Chapter Three:**

"**The Brave and the Bold"**

**R**eilly was running around giving orders. Speedy was following her like a lost puppy.

"Didn't I tell you to clean the toilets?" Reilly barked.

"Yeah. But Bumble Bee said she would handle it." Speedy snickered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Titans Bathroom….**

"I can't believe he conned me into doing this…" Bumble Bee growled and continued cleaning toilet number one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway, did you contact Robin and the others? They all should have been here already!" Reilly asked.

"Yeah. Robin said he'd be here." Speedy said.

Reilly looked around.

"I'll have to call him then. Speedy, keep watch for those ships." Reilly commanded. Reilly felt better about herself now that she was called "responsible" which she felt like she shouldn't do any funny business.

Speedy found the gray stairs up to the roof of the tower. The bright stars invited him with light and warmth. Speedy walked onto the roof and sat at the edge of the tower.

Reilly slipped out her communicator and called Starfire.

"Hey, Star?" Reilly said.

"Yes?" Starfire said. Reilly could see Raven behind her yelling at someone.

"Raven, but it's funny!" Beast Boy laughed some more.

"It's funny? I've met a brick funnier than you." Raven walked away.

"Wha-" Beast boy ran after her.

Reilly pretended that she never heard that commotion behind Starfire. "We need you guys back at base. I asked Speedy to watch out for the ships. Can you guys come? I can't leave him out there." Reilly said.

"We will be there." Starfire closed her communicator. Starfire looked at the sky. The red light vanished.

"Friends, the tower is under attack." Starfire flew to the floor. Her green eyes had lit up the mood.

Robin nodded. They all quickly tried to get there with Cyborg's T car.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg sniffed where Beast Boy sat.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy walked over.

"I know you didn't just go to the bathroom in my seat!" Cyborg cried. "My baby! It's okay. We'll get through this together." He rubbed his car.

"Dude! Why would I do that?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"No time for arguing. The other Titans need us." Robin said.

Robin jumped on his motorcycle and the engine roared to life. Starfire and Raven flew towards the tower with Beast Boy behind them. Cyborg sighed and slid into his car.

"You think that we would already be there?" Raven hissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilly _**sensed**_ the ships coming.

_Why were they going so slow? They would have exploded the Tower by now._

Reilly stood on the table and announced, "Titans. We're under attack. I want each and every one of you to be prepared."

Everyone was quiet. They didn't care. Reilly was a jokester, she was always playing around.

"Okay,…I'm serious!" She yelled pulling off her hood. "Goshhhh!"

Reilly _**sensed **_the movement of the ships getting closer. It was hard to see them now that the stars guidance of light was fading.

"Please! I'm not joking! I swear, we are all going to die. Can you all just listen to me? Get out Titans Tower!" Reilly fists clenched.

Everyone exchanged looks, "Uh…" and "Um…" s were exchanged.

"Show some respect and get the hell out!" Reilly's teeth were clenched. If they didn't move in the next two minutes she was going to rip off each and every head in the room.

"Fine." Some of them said. "Geez." They exited the tower but gave angry looks at Reilly whenever they could.

Reilly sighed, "Tough crowd." She began to cool down. "It seems everything turned out, OKAY!"

"Oh," Reilly looked around. "Speedy!"

"Oh my god!" Reilly shrieked and ran up to the roof. Same as what happened to Speedy the stars invited her to the roof top.

Reilly ignored it and saw Speedy still on the edge unharmed. Reilly walked over till a laser zapped the edge of the tower.

"Speedy!" Reilly yelled. The red light hovered over Speedy, "Wha-" a glass cylinder fell _thud!_. Speedy banged on the glass, and began yelling words no one could make out.

A bolt of electricity filled the glass electrocuting Speedy in the process. He screamed on top of his lungs till their was a death like silence. Speedy fell to his knees, his hair white and skin as pale as a ghost.

"Azarath. Meterion. Zinthos." Reilly cried. Her energy blasts appeared, she began throwing trees and parts of the tower at the ship. Out of the blue, the red light appeared once again but now on Reilly. The glass shot her down to the cold surface of the Tower. The electricity shocked her, too much. One thing that was on her mind was, "Power Drainer." One power from another. Her _**sense**_, her energy blasts, her flight. Everything. Her hair turned blue, to pink, to red, back to purple. Finally, all the colors of the rainbow! It stopped at white and Reilly gave up and fell on her knees. Defeated.

Starfire and Raven spotted the ship. Before Starfire or anyone else can do anything. A bright light shown from the ship, it began to spread, fast, it smacked the Titans blinding them.

-------------------------** 3 days later…**--------------------------

Starfire looked up as the white soft snow fell off her head. She looked around and found her friends buried in the snow as well. Starfire tried to walk but failed. Her legs weren't responding to her actions. She began to crawl but she failed at that too.

"Friends…" she whispered. The word echoed through out the city.

"Star?" Robin lifted his head so he could see her. His vision of her was blurry. He weakly shook his head. "What- what happened?" He looked around.

"I do not know." Starfire tried to stand up again but failed.

"Huh?" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire's green eyes widened.

Robin shook his head. He dragged himself next to Starfire and they both helped each other up.

"No one has answered my question.." Starfire hissed.

Everyone ignored her.

Finally, "We're going to find her , Star." Robin reassured her.

The Titans walked or maybe dragged themselves to the edge of the water where they could see Titans Tower.

"Oh…" Starfire said looking at the tower.

"This isn't happening!" Cyborg whined.

"Dude, what- but- the tower. And. Ka-Boom. The Light…. The TOWER!" Beast boy mumbled.

Robin was quiet. Staring at their damaged home.

Titans Tower Has Sunk. Uh….again.

At the edge of the tower's island was a sign that only Cyborg could see.

**Have a great swim, Titans.**

**-S.H.E.**

**I'll be watching you all…**

Cyborg gasped.

"Guys, you better check this out." Cyborg said.

Cyborg unlocked a glass that could see miles away on his arm.

Every Titan stared into this "amazing" magnified glass.

"Who is **S.H.E.**?" Starfire asked.

"A new enemy." Robin said sternly. "Did you read the end?"

"Yeah. **S.H.E. **will be watching us…" Beast Boy said.

"No, not that part. The very end." Robin looked a bit worried.

Every Titan stared into the glass except Robin.

It read:

_Hope You Enjoyed Meeting, Robyn!_

"Who is this Robyn?" Starfire asked.

Starfire spoke too soon. A red boomerang, like Robins, hit Starfire on her back. Starfire tumbled into the cold freezing water.

"I am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Best chapter yet! This is the longest chapter I've ever done! I LOVE IT! I L-0-V-3 it! No joke! Teen Titans: Loose In London is going to be a hit! As I said on Chapter Two that the movie isn't going to be out till next year. Yes, of course. But I need to tell you something quickly. Since, I'm on the bus…. XD Don't ask. Okay, as I was saying, just like all the other books, like Eragon, Harry Potter, and [I despise this book] Twilight. The book is always/ maybe better than the movie. Um, so just like those. The movie won't be exactly like the book because some of this stuff you can't do on Sims 2. I don't think you can do explosions. I can do special effects I suppose. But lets not worry about it. Let me quickly repeat the 2 most important dates.**

**October 8th**** is only Chapter 1-4.**

**The rest will be published some other time. Sometime next week after the 4 chapters are out.**

**Next year, either early April or late October or December FOR the movie.**

**I know that is a long time but we will be holding voice auditions for ALL the characters like in January 2010. And I MEAN ALL. Like Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Reilly, and Slade…and others of course. Wait, I don't think Slade is in this. Woops! Said too much! Buh-ByE! **

**-** _VampireForLife16_


	5. Robyn's Cloyne

Chapter Four:

"Robyn's Cloyne"

R**obin turned around to see Robyn behind him. **

"**No time. No see." Robyn hissed. Her yellow ponytails blew in the cool breeze.**

"**Touch him and I'm blasting you into next week." Cyborg threatened. His arm cannon quickly came into place.**

**Robyn licked her cherry red lips. "Okay." she smirked. She quickly did a back flip hitting Robin's chin. **

"**AHHHH!" He yelled, he shook his head and began throwing punches at her and hit her head with his foot. **

"**Same old moves. Boring…" Robyn yawned as she jumped onto Robin's back and kicked him down.**

"**Hold still!" Cyborg yelled and blasted Robyn onto the floor but that didn't stop her.**

"**That's a weapon?" Robyn smiled and swiftly unlocked Cyborgs' arm.**

"**Hey!" Cyborg's arm cannoned was aimed right on the side of her head. **

"**Throw that arm. Go ahead, I want to see have the guts to do that." Cyborg said.**

"**Okay." Robyn shrugged and threw the arm into the ocean. She dodged the blast in seconds, she bent down and used her leg to trip Cyborg onto his back. **

"**Well, okay…" Cyborgs' eyes widened.**

**Beast Boy quickly dived into the ocean and transformed into a giant whale and swallowed Robyn whole. **

"**Uh. Thanks, Beast Boy." Robin said.**

"**Can you tell us what is going on!?" Cyborg yelled.**

**Robin opened his mouth but Robyn had found her way out of Beast Boy by going into his nose. **

"**Beasty Boy, huh? Sorry, that name isn't working for you," Robyn punched Robin but he dodged it and grabbed her wrist and twisted it.**

"**Maybe…" Robyn held up one finger and mouthed one minute.**

**She let her legs twist around Robin's neck by that time Starfire had dragged herself onto land. **

**Starfire spied Robyn strangling Robin. Starfire's "eye-lasers" hit Robyn off of Robin.**

"**As I was saying," Robyn stood up. " Your better off as Green-Yonder- Boy!" Robyn saw Starfire flying and about to throw her star bolts at her. **

**Robin thought fast and grabbed his "Icy-Freeze". He threw it at Robyn and she froze into place. **

**Robin fell to the floor exhausted. **

"**Friends! You're okay!" Starfire smiled and unarmed her star bolts. **

"**Course we are, Star." Robin fixed his hair. **

"**Green-Yonder-Boy…" Beast leaned on the ice which contained Robyn in it. "Never thought of…" the ice slipped into the ocean. Deep. Deep. DEEP. DEEP! **In the ocean…

Starfire looked at Beast Boy with her jaw to the floor.

"Did you just-?" Robin shrugged.

"Man, are you going to explain what just happened?" Cyborg yelled.

Robin shook his head and his hair dried in a instant.

"It's nothing." Robin said.

"Nothing? She attacked us and she made me lose a arm." Cyborg said.

"She threw into the ocean!" Starfire complained.

"And she called me green!" Beast Boy said. "Oh…she didn't really do anything to me… I'll just be quiet." Beast Boy blushed.

Robin ignored the subject. "We're going to find Raven and see what happened." He said.

The titans looked everywhere. Left to right. Right to left. The sky changed quickly to a sunny and cloudy day to light feathery clouds with the sun looking like molten lava cut into half a circle. The color pink filled the light blue sky with hope.

"Should we check the tower now, Robin?" Starfire asked. She has been asking that for about three hours…or possibly more.

As Robin had been saying for the past three hours or possibly more he responded what he said five minutes ago, "Not yet, Star. We just have to check around the city, again."

Cyborg got tired of the same response. "There is something in that tower you don't want us to know." He said.

"What? Cyborg, no…" Robin mumbled.

"Do not lie." Starfire said. "We are your friends. You must tell us something and why you are not "happy"."

Robin wanted to ignore this conversation. But did he really have a choice?

Starfire held herself. She didn't like when her friends kept secrets. Especially, when Robin kept secrets from her.

Robin gave in once he saw Starfire's expression.

"Robyn is a clone." Robin began. "Of me. I was still in training with Batman when that happened. It was a mistake."

Robin tried to forget the memory. It started, with him walking down the sidewalk. Gotham City was filled with lights, but also filled with the most deadliest villains. Robin, also known as Richard or Dick, had saw a long poster that stated,

**Earn Money Fast!**

**Give us your blood and get $600!**

Robin ripped the poster off the wall and read the address.

Bruce had said that he should start earning some money.

It was a easy $600.00! Just let them take some of his blood, and he would get cash at an instant.

Robin shook his head. He hated that day. He thought he would be able to help Bruce out and even himself, but he was so stupid. Bruce's worst enemy had tricked him, he almost killed Robin if it wasn't for Bruce then.

Robin wanted to delete the thought but it kept on rolling. He had heard the Joker's crazed laugh. He remembered how much blood he had lost. How he saw Robyn being created. Slowly, he was getting weak then Batman broke in, kicked the Jokers ass, then saved Robin before Robyn could awake.

Robyn had tracked him down a week later. He and her fought like it was World War 2. Blood was on the walls, the mansion was destroyed. Ruined. Burned down. Robin won of course. He was weak but Bruce helped him stay strong. He never saw her again till this very day.

He brought her back.

He started this.

And Robin was going to stop it.

On his own.

"I'm going to find who did this. I don't care how long. Find Raven and Reilly. And find a way to reverse this. I'll be back…" Robin walked off.

The Titans were speechless.

Robin has left the Teen Titans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not a very long chapter. Now I just want to tell you I made this ahead of time. Like wayyy ahead of time. As I said that Chapters 1-4 will be out the 8th**** of October. Yup! This is the last chapter…**

**Nahh. I wouldn't abandon my own story! Except No Escape…but anyway, I'm listening to the Teen Titans theme song full from Puffy Ami Yumi. I have the link down below.**

**.com/watch?v=tNCoZIRKutA&feature=related**

**As I was saying, the next 8 chapters will be out next week! YES! 8 chapters will be out every 2 hours! Not really, b/c I have school but you catch my drift…keep your eyes peeled. **

**Thank you!**

**- **_VampireForLife16_


	6. More or Less

**Chapter Five:**

"**More or Less"**

**B**east boy and the rest of the team were exhausted. They had searched the whole entire city, again. The sky had responded by causing storm clouds to start rolling in. The rain was coming. One drop at a time.

"This is stupid!" Starfire yelled as she fell on her knees. She wanted to break into tears. She wanted to rip all her hair out her head.

"Star, are you okay?" she heard a voice behind her.

"Robin!" Starfire turned around. Her face fell when it was just a flipped over car.

"He's not here." Beast boy said. He was in a terrible mood. He felt rage, anger, but a broken heart as well.

The rain caught up with them. Starfire and Beast Boy felt even more depressed then before.

"Cyborg, are we going to the tower?" Starfire asked. She was cold, and wet. All she wanted was a happy thought to appear.

"No. We keep looking." Cyborg said and continued walking.

Beast Boy saw Starfire's face fall.

"Hey. Can't you she is tired? We need to stop." Beast Boy stopped Cyborg.

Starfire looked up, surprised.

"What are we even looking for? There is no one here." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg looked away. He wanted to save a life at least. Someone or something has to be here.

"Come on, Starfire. We're going to the Tower." Beast Boy grabbed her wrist.

Starfire had tears rolling off her cheeks, but no one could tell if she was since she was in the pouring rain.

"Fine! Leave!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy didn't look back. He was determined to get his team mate to somewhere where they can all rest.

"Beast Boy," Starfire began, "Why did you do that?"

Beast Boy spotted the tower. "We're friends. This is what we do for each other."

As they headed to the water, Beast Boy transformed into a whale. Starfire jumped onto his disgusting red tongue. As Beast Boy closed his mouth Starfire trembled into the dark. She was extremely thankful.

When Beast Boy stopped, his mouth opened to a destroyed tower.

"Our home, is…trashed?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy changed back to his green-elf self.

"Yeah. But it doesn't look to bad." Beast Boy said.

They both entered the tower to see two very special team mates.

"¡Eh!! Es Titanes del Norte!" Mas yelled to his brother.

"Eso es genial!" Menos smiled.

"Aww! You lived!" Starfire said.

Beast Boy plopped himself on the soft couch.

"¿Dónde están los otros?" Starfire asked.

"Se han ido. Derecho, Mas?" Menos said.

"Si." Mas said.

"What?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"They say, the rest of the Titans have vanished." Starfire said.

"Oh." Beast Boy looked around. The table was flipped, the walls were peeled, the T.V. was even cracked.

"Viste algo?" Starfire asked.

The twins both nodded and replied. "Luces roja gigante apareció! El resto de ellos disapeared entonces una luz brillante enorme. Sí."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Gracias. Mucho, los más pequeños."

" What did they say?" Beast Boy asked.

"Our friends, have disappeared by a bright red light." Starfire said.

"That's how Speedy and Reilly disappeared." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy didn't want to continue. He walked into his room to change into some dry clothes. Starfire did the same.

"¿Hay que decirle?" One of the twins asked.

"No." the other replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not enough of description. But I tried my best. And I promised myself that I will work on two chapters then edit it. As you see there is Spanish in this. Which is going to be hard, I do NOT speak fluent Spanish. I am the editor and so is one of my "People" she speaks all types of languages. But she is extremely busy with homework and sports, and especially the three clubs she is in. **

**So, some of the chapters may not be enough, that would be me who does that, since I am the assistant- editor. My editor did chapters one and three. All the rest was me. Anyway, I have some news.**

**STORY DATES**

**TT: No Choice- Oct. 23****rd**** to October 29****th****.**

**TT: Harold the Horrible A Halloween special- October 29****th****- October 31****st****.**

**Vladimir's Halloween Surprise- October 23****rd****- October 31****st****.**

**Yes I am making SPECIALS. So, let me quickly explain Vladimir's Halloween Surprise. I know I haven't finished No Escape, but when reading it please just pretend that No Escape never existed. As you see, that all of them are coming on the 31****st****. Yup! So, now you have something to read while eating all that candy or save the story for when you feel "Halloweeny". That's it and, **

**No Escape will be continued on November 4****th****. I promise.**

**TTYL.**

**Message Me or PM.**

**Ask any Questions.**

**Add this as your favorite story.**

**Add me as your favorite author.**

**Oh, Review, if you must, or have any suggestions.**

**- **_VampireForLife16_


	7. We're Going on a Little Trip

**Chapter Six:**

"**We're going on a little trip…"**

"**S**tarfire, ¿qué tienes para el desayuno?" the twin boys asked.

Starfire shook her head, "No."

Beast Boy walked in. He wore a big frown on his face.

"We're leaving." Beast Boy frowned.

"Why?" Starfire continued brushing her hair with her fingers.

"We can't stay. Our other team mates need us." Beast Boy said.

Starfire nodded. She wanted to find the other Titans as well but she really wanted to see Silkie.

"¿Hay que decirle ahora?" One of the twins asked.

The other nodded.

"What do you wish to say to me?" Starfire put her hand on her hips.

"Reilly, nos hizo crear una cámara de vídeo para el partido. Teníamos que correr cuando el buque atacado. Tenemos pruebas de lo sucedido."

"Why have you not told me before? This is…magnificent!" Starfire yelled.

"What did they say?"Beast Boy asked.

"They have a video of the attack." Starfire said.

The twins quickly grabbed a video camera and put it in front of the cracked T.V. The video began to play.

"El vídeo está trabajando!" One of the twins said in the video.

"Okay, people. Everyone, please do your jobs! Aqualad start working! And Speedy help Bumble Bee, I bet she is exhausted." Reilly was yelling walking around.

Minutes later it showed Reilly telling everyone to evacuate. The video was then abandoned. A bright light appeared filling the tower and breaking the glass.

"Please pause the video." Starfire said.

The twins responded and paused it.

"Do you see that, Beast Boy?" Starfire pointed to a figure.

Beast Boy stood up to see a a figure in the light.

"It looks like Robyn." Starfire said.

Beast Boy nodded, "Can you continue the clip?"

The twins did so.

The video continued, a minute later Beast Boy told them to pause once more.

" Seems, the creator never took off the tag." Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"Look." Beast boy pointed to a little sign at the bottom of the ship.

"On every ship it has that word." Beast Boy explained.

"Which word?" Starfire asked.

"Podemos hacer zoom in." The twins quickly zoomed in so Starfire could see the word.

"What is this…Lon-dawn?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy shrugged.

The twins shook their heads, "La palabra es Londres. Londres, Inglaterra."

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" Starfire asked.

"Hemos aprendido de una caja de cereales en la nevera." The twins said.

"Well, seems we are going to London." Beast Boy said.

"How do we get there?" Starfire asked. "We do not have food! Or an air craft! We do not even know how to pilot a plane anyway!"

"Who said we were using a plane." Beast boy smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need a map if we are going on this "trip"." Starfire said.

"Hemos estado ahí ..." The twins said.

"So will you show us?" Starfire asked.

The twins nodded.

---------------More crap you would not like to read about. Has been deleted because this part of the book is B-O-R-I-N-G! --------------

On the way to London was harder than the four Titans thought. They went through salty waters, hunger problems, and thirst.

They saw boats and people fishing. Till they saw another fish man who had an English accent. Then, they knew Britain was near.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S.H.E **spotted the four Titans.

_REVENGE._

That was what **S.H.E **wanted.

"Robyn, bring out Ressence." **S.H.E** snapped.

Robyn was in the shadows watching her silver headed master watch her new enemies arrive.

"Yes." Robyn hissed and walked into the dark. A light greeted her and a cell was next to it.

"Seems your friends are here to rescue you…" Robyn frowned. She hated fighting her "other" and especially her "others" friends.

Robyn kicked open the lock and the cell opened. She grabbed Reilly's rope, which was all around her like if she was in a cocoon.

"Rescue." Reilly whispered. She wasn't herself since her soul and powers were drained, she couldn't even speak.

"Yeah, stupid. Learn to speak up." Robyn punched Reilly's face.

Reilly couldn't do anything. She was too weak.

"Bitch." Reilly managed a smile.

Robyn dropped Reilly on the floor and began kicking her till she threw up blood.

"Now, be a good girl and shut the hell up." Robyn licked Reilly's cheek.

Reilly shivered and fell asleep.

Robyn picked Reilly up. Robyn frowned as she dropped Reilly onto the floor. With the hard smack onto the floor, Reilly opened her eyes in an instant.

"Speedy?" She looked up.

"Wrong. Guess again sweetheart." **S.H.E** hissed.

Reilly couldn't say anything, she used up all her energy.

"Start the P.D, Robyn. It's time we leave." **S.H.E **smirked and went over to lick Reilly's face. "And bring in the boy."

"Speedy?" Reilly tried to lift up her face. Minutes later Speedy was thrown onto the floor.

"Okay. Let's go." Robyn said.

"Not so fast." **S.H.E **said.

"Huh?" Robyn looked up at her master. Would she leave her behind to die?

"What do you mean huh? You're staying to defeat the Teen Titans." **S.H.E **said.

No way in hell was she going to stay and fight the Titans.

"Oh. Before I leave. He's coming with me." **S.H.E **said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deep Down In The Sewers With Beast Boy telling very unfunny jokes…**

Starfire and the Mas y Menos were walking in the sewer. They were trying to lose Beast Boy.

"Ha perdido su pasta." One of the twins said. The other nodded.

Starfire wanted to laugh but if she did Beast Boy would come and tell more of his unhumorous jokes.

"I believe we will not save our friends…" Starfire stopped and sat at the edge of the disgusting sewer.

The twins frowned.

Beast boy was wandering around until he heard Starfire talking how miserable she was.

"Star?" Beast boy called. "I'm sorry."

"We should have never parted from Cyborg!" Starfire yelled. "What are we to do?"

"Podemos ir a comer pizza…" One of the twins smiled.

The other slapped the back of his twins head.

"So, what? We just give up." Beast boy said.

Starfire was quiet.

"The Teen Titans never give up." Beast Boy.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo ahora mismo?" One of the twins said.

"Everything has gone wrong. Robin left, Raven and the rest of the team are gone, and Cyborg is somewhere back in Jump City. What else should we do? We are not so victorious." Starfire said.

"Fine. Then I'll go on my own." Beast Boy frowned and began to walk away.

Starfire looked at the twins who were shaking their heads.

"Nos split. I debe no puede tomar el drama." One of the twins said.

The other nodded.

The twins joined hands and zoomed off the opposite way of which Beast Boy went.

They left Starfire in the dark. She felt, alone, scared, and unimportant.

"I am not a very lucky girl." Starfire stood up. She had nothing else to do on Earth. "I guess it is best for me to return home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Chapter Six was the hardest chapter so far. I think I fucked this one up so badly. Like seriously. I wish my Editor was here. She would have made it the best chapter in fucken HISTORY! Sorry for the cussing. I am so mad b/c I crapped this chapter up so badly. I am sooooo mad. And I mean it. You're probably like how can you be mad at a chapter? Yeah….if it sucks…and it is supposed to be a HUGE BOOK ON YOUR WHOLE CRAPPY AUTHOR "CAREER"! Then I think you would be furious! I am so angry… Grrrr! Anyway, I can't wait for the end of this book. I was first sooo excited about this, NOW im like omg, I have to finish this book FAST, and I HATE it!!! I hate TT: Loose In London. I despise it with all my heart. I just want it done and ready for you blood-thirsty readers….I'm probably boring you so I'm just going to make Chapter Seven. Okay?**

**10/12/09**

**Also, UPDATE!! Okay , so im sorry for the adult content. But I warned you in the beginning I just want to add it gets more adult like. Im not kidding. So if you are under 13 stop reading a CLEAN version will be out some time this Friday. Please!**

**R.M.R.**

**Read. .**

**-**_VampireForLife16_


	8. World War 3

**Chapter 7:**

" **World War 3"**

Starfire walked mindlessly around London. Looking for a way out of here.

"Stop that thief!" the bread seller yelled.

Starfire looked up and say a little boy running with fresh bread in his left hand.

"Titans , GO!" somebody yelled.

Starfire turned around and saw a whole team . One boy wearing black and orange with black silky hair to match. A girl wearing a blue sweater and skinny jeans looked pale and had a red hat which made it hard to see her face, and another boy who had a blue hood on his face was darkend.

They all sprang into action. Well, not really. The girl froze the boy in place. She dropped down and waved her hand over him. The boy fell and the bread hit the floor.

"You've a terrivble child. Go. Bevofre I vurt vou." She whispered.

The boys were behind her were snickering a good job.

"Excuse me." Starfire said. They all looked up and stared at her.

"What vou vant?"the girl looked up her beady red eyes stalked Starfire up and down.

"I mean you no harm. Who are you?" Starfire asked.

"Ve? Vou ask who've ve are?" The girl took off her hat and her red hair shined in the sunlight. "Ve are the Titans Britain."

"Oh." Starfire didn't know that even existed. "Did Robin set the team up?"

"Vobin? Ves ves! We've are vis vack-up team."

"Glorious! So, you do know where he is?" Starfire asked.

"Vhy should I've tell vou? Vou could ve nothing but a spy."

"I'm Starfire. I'm part of the Titans North."

The girl looked shocked. The boys did as well.

"Starfire. I've am sorry. We've didn't know of you've arrival." the girl said.

"You've vust ve the Tameranian virl? Am I've vight?" one of the dark haired boys asked and bowed.

Starfire nodded. It was weird that they treated her like a princess, but then again, she was.

"Ven come vith me. Vobin, left you've vomething." he said. He grabbed her hand and they teleported to a dark room. "Vis. Is vours." He handed her something.

"I cannot see anything." Starfire said.

"It vis powered vy vour power." he said.

Starfire summoned her star bolts and the room began to spark. Every light began to flicker it looked like fireworks. Then it was still, light spreaded everywhere. The room looked just like Starfire's except there was a box that had a _**L **_printed on it.

"Vow. Vis is vhat you've voom vooks vike?"The boy mummered.

"Yes. What is your name?" Starfire asked.

"Vy name? Oh, I vam Prince Valdimir. Vut call me Vince."

"Could you tell me where you are from?" Starfire asked.

"Ves. We've from Planet Vantaman." Vince smiled. "Come. Vobin awaits."

"Are you really a prince?" Starfire asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Ves. I've next vin line." Vince said. "Vy sister, Valka is soon to ve queen vut, she vis…different."

Starfire nodded as if she understood. She did. She has a sister named, Blackfire. She had visited her and the Titans long ago. She had tricked her and her team mates.

"Ve are vot so different." Vince said as they teleported.

Starfire didn't answer. She was too excited to see Robin. What would she say? What would she do?

They quickly teleported to a room with giant yellow _**R's **_that glistened in the green light. The room smelled of sweat. The bright red curtains made the room feel moody. The carpet was green and a bed and closet had a giant yellow R on it.

"Robin?" Starfire looked around but her eyes weren't adjusting to the light.

"Vobin. It is Starfire and Vince. Come please." Vince called.

"Star?" a voice echoed in a corner. A shadow quickly moved to one side of the room to the other. Robin's figure came out of no where. Robin jumped to his bed where he landed with a _thud! _

Starfire couldn't see him as well but it was the same Robin. He had Robin's smell, hair, and clothes.

Starfire went to go hug him but Robin rejected her.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"We came here for you…and the other team mates." Starfire said.

Robin let out a doubtful sigh. "Starfire, I'm busy. I don't have time for- I mean you don't have the time to find me. Your order was to find Reilly and Raven. Did you?"

Starfire was still surprised that Robin rejected a hug from her. He won't even let her see his face.

"No." her face fell.

"Why? Is it that hard to find two people?" Robin hissed.

"Why are you mad at me? We could not find them because there is nothing to find!" Starfire was getting angry.

"Maybe you weren't looking hard-" Robin's face felt a clap. Starfire had slapped him across his face.

"Maybe, then. But you do not have to tell ME to look again. Beast Boy and Cyborg are gone and Mas Y Menos can't take the time to look. Maybe, YOU should go find them then Robin. Alone." Starfire frowned.

"So, that's it? Your giving up?" Robin tried to pull himself up.

"Everyone else has. Do I have a choice…?" Starfire felt tears sliding down her face. She dropped on her knees and fell into Robin's hands. He hugged her tight never letting her go.

_This was it. _Robin thought. _The Teen Titans are over…_----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know. I know. I just broke up the Teen Titans. Hehe.**

**Well, it's not the end….I still got till Chapter 15. And god dammit I'm going to have a Chapter 15! Trust me. The Teen Titans are over. Gone. Picking up Daisies. Hehe. I know I'm evil. But really give up hope. The Teen Titans are gone forever. Don't believe me? Read chapter eight. You'll regret reading that chapter but…whatever.**

**Anyway, **

**R.M.R.**

**Read.**

**Message.**

**Review.**

**-**_VampireForLife16_


	9. When In Rome Do As The Romans Do

Chapter Nine:

"When inRome do as the Romans Do"

"Do not touch my toe." Vessamease recited. "I've cannot vet vis vight. I've can vot speak English."

"Yes you can! It is very easy." Starfire said.

"No. It is vot!" Vessamease cried out. "Vor vou it vight ve easy because vou learn vanguages vy lip contact!"

"Vladies!" Vince said. "Come down." He try to say without his "vampire-like accent".

Vessamease smacked him across his face. "Its calm. Vou idiotic voy!"

"Geez." Vintage said. "Vobin, vou veady?"

"I'll be right down." Robin said. Robin walked into his room and picked up a box that had a giant B on it. He looked at a white letter that was placed on the side.

Dear Richard,

How are you and the Titans? I just met a kid like you except he controls electricity. His name is Static. If you ever need help I think you should see if he should join the Titans. Don't hurt yourself again.

-Bruce.

When was this sent?

November 12th…

What was today? He was so busy that he didn't have the time to go check.

"Vobin?" Vessamease walked in wearing her suit that showed her light pale skin. Her stomach was nice and smooth. Her suit was only covering her cleavage and (private part). She wore white-diamond colored boots and had little sapphires attached on the edge. Her gloves were a white-diamond color as well and her French manicure made the costume feel right. Her green eyes spotted Robin across the room.

"Hey…um- Vessamease." Robin looked away. He was still curious of what was inside the box, that Bruce had gave him.

"Are vou okay? We've about to vo. Come." Vessamease grabbed his hand and walked out.

"You can let go." Robin didn't know Vessamease had super-strength.

"Vorry! Vut we've vust go. Vintage an' Vince are vaiting." Vessamease said.

Robin fixed his cape and they both walked down the hall way. With the annoying clutter-clatter of Vessamease's boots.

"Are those diamond?" Robin asked.

"No. Vey are vrom my planet. It is a love jewel. Americans vused it vhen a ton of vit fell vrom dah sky." Vessamease said.

Minutes later Vessamease decided to break their awkward moment of silence. "Vou are very attractive, Vobin. Tell me do vou have a "girlfriend"?" Vessamease asked.

"Uh…" Robin didn't know what to say.

"Vour vittle friend, Starfire vooks at vou weirdly." Vessamease said. "I could veal vhat she vas feeling."

"How?" Robin asked.

"It vis one of vy powers, Vobin. I know how've vou feeling to. Right, vhen I first stepped into vour room." Vessamease said. "Come. This way."

"Do you've know vhat we've call vou on my planet?" Vessamease asked. "A Voulagre."

"What's that?"

"It veans handsome on vour planet."

"Oh."

Vessamease felt the "Time" was right. She took robin's chin and put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. For as long as he allowed her to.

Starfire got bored of talking about "Vingores" so she went to go see what was taking so long. She stood up and went into the hall way.

"Friends….I-" Starfire stared at what was happening.

Robin pushed Vessamease away and stared at Starfire. "Star, I'm-"

"Do not speak with me!" Starfire realized her star bolts were armed. "Do you know what I would call you! A no good glor-blob, tinger-wheel- FLORP KNOB!"

"How dare vou say dat! Vou, vou, VingerGARTEN!" Vessamease yelled. A cool breeze came out of know where.

Starfire gasped. That was the baddest word in alien history.

"I-I quit." Starfire took out her Teen Titans communicator and dropped it on the floor.

"Starfire, no! We need you." Robin admitted.

"Find another Tammeraninan." Starfire whispered. She flew out the head-quarters.

"Vis is vy fault." Vessamease said. Her red curly hair began to flatten because of the tears falling from her cheek. Her mascara ran and her lipstick rubbed off.

"This is out of CONTROL!" Robin yelled.

Vessamease leaned on the wall and sighed.

"Vhat happened here? Someone died?" Vintage walked out the ship loading dock.

"Vou..-Vou stupid boy." Vessamease said.

"Vey. Vintage, leave her ve. We've need another plan and quick. Something vust flew out of Britain and it vooked vike a person." Vince said.

Robin heard what Vince said and ran to the control booth. He zoomed in at the image.

"This is impossible." He said.

"Vhat?" Vessamease walked over. "Oh vy gosh."

"Huh?" Vintage and Vince walked over.

"Vho is vat?" Vintage asked Robin.

"Reilly…" Robin said under his breath.

So, there was still hope for The Teen Titans. Robin thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done. Okay maybe now there is going to be a Teen Titans but you know something else may go wrong. Read Chapter 10 to figure it out.

R.M.R

Read. Message. Review.

-VampireForLife16


	10. Love Comes Around it Knocks You Down

**Chapter Ten:**

"**Love comes around…it knocks you down"**

The Titans…or what was left of them were on their way to see what Reilly was doing.

"Vobin." Vessamease looked behind her to see Robin looking at the window.

Robin didn't say anything. He was still thinking what was going on. This never had happened to them. Why now?

"I've need to tell vou somevithing." Vessamease continued.

Robin still didn't answer.

" It vis about Vaven. I mean- Ra- Ven. Ves." Vessamease said.

Robin looked up. "You know where she is?"

"Ves. She is alive." Vessamease said. "She is talking to me."

Robin looked more anxious. "What is she saying?"

"She's vot herself she've is…vot made." Vessamease said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"It means, vour friend vup their vis vot even human." Vintage said.

"Vhut-up Vintage! Vou stupid boy!" Vessamease hissed.

"I know vou love me, Vessamease. Vust vait and see." Vintage said over the speaker.

Vessamease rolled her eyes and flicked her red curly hair out her face. "She've veed her other soul to live."

Robin gave her a quizzical look.

" Vour friend up their vis dah ovether half of Vraven." Vessamease said.

"How?" Vince got out his pilot seat and let Vintage take control. Vince sat down next to Vessamease who gave him a look.

"I can't tell vou. Vut Raven can. I give her dah permission to talk vrom me." Vessamease winked and closed her eyes. Her soul shipped into Raven's and Raven's went into Vessamease's.

"I'm- I'm awake." Vessamease/Raven got up.

"Raven?" Robin looked at her.

Vessamease/Raven nodded. "I only have six minutes to explain this. So lets make this quick. Back, in Azarath my mother, Arella, wanted to see my future since I was Trigon's daughter. My future was made of destruction but the people who helped my mother tried everything. Even magic which…didn't work out so well. One of those "Helpers" made another one of me except nicer, prettier, and wasn't so…bossy. My clone or sister was down in Hell where she had to escape Trigon. After, Ressence was their for six years of being tortured by my father she escaped. And she followed my mother to her house. I was young then, but I hated Ressence a lot. She had everything. Then, I decided to leave. Being half human half demon there wasn't really what I called, "normal." You know the rest." Vessamease/Raven sighed.

"So, your not one person. Your two." Robin stared at Vessamease/Raven.

"Yes." Vessamease/Raven said.

"Where is your body?" Robin asked.

"In Azarath. I also tried to contact Reilly to come back. But something was blocking the connection. I couldn't _**sense **_her. I think Reilly is her own person now. And I need my other half so I can heal myself."

"Can't vou Azarathians heal vourselves even though half vour soul has vanished?" Vince asked.

"I can. But I need someone to wake me. Or just touch me. I can't wake up myself." Vessamease/Raven said.

"Okay. Where are you?" Robin asked.

"I need to go. I'm at Arella's house! Hurry!" Vessamease's head hung as if she had no life in her.

"Vow…" Vince said.

Robin heard his communicator ring. He quickly took it out and answered it. "Yes, Aqualad?"

"I found six Titans so far and Bumblebee is about to call you." Aqualad began. " I just got news from two Tammeranians who were sent to get Starfire. Their names are StarDusk, and BlueDust. They should be flying to your ship now to help. I also have Bumblebee at the Titan Britain's headquarters."

"Thanks. I'll see you at Britain Headquarters." Robin shut off his communicator. "We have two passengers coming."

"Vho?"

"StarDusk, and BlueDust." Robin reported.

All of them were stunned except Vessamease because she was on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know! I know! The Teen Titans are gaining members and losing. One at a time. I know it is short but hey! I said I would go to 15! So,yeah! I know I have a lot of made-up characters. It is just now this is where the plot goes crazy. So, try to keep up. Up to chapter 12 you will see that the plot calms. So please read on it is only 2 more chapters! Can you handle that? Thank you!**

**-**_VampireForLife16 _**and **_OddOneOutCreator _


	11. Once You Go Down You Stay Down

**Chapter 11:**

"**Once you go down…you stay down"**

"What?" Robin looked around. Vessamease, Vintage, and Vince all exchanged looks.

"Our culture voes not vike dah smell of vour friends culture." Vessamease said. She had finally regain conscience after rolling around the ship twice.

"But you helped Starfire…" Robin said.

"Don't vou hold vour nose?" Vessamease fixed her hair.

"Hey guys. Come. Check. This. Out." Vintage said without his accent.

They all recruited to the front of the ship where they saw Reilly looking at a planet. She just stood there. Floating. Mocking planet Azarath.

"I'll go vet her!" Vessamease said. Vessamease went to the back of the ship and nodded to Robin. "I'll vring her vack!"

Vessamease plunged into space. She flew around and saw Reilly.

"Excuse me, Reilly." Vessamease said. "Vome wifth , me, please."

Reilly stood there as if she hadn't heard a thing.

"Vook. I've only voing dis vor Vobin. To prove myself, so vut me vome slack." Vessamease touched Reilly's shoulder. "Vello?"

Vessamease screamed as loud as she could.

Why you ask?

Starfire is why. It was not Reilly. Robyn had made a mini-Power Drainer and would use it on any poor Titan.

"Vhy?…." Vessamease's body fell into deep space, never slowing down, never going faster."Destory the Teen Titans." Starfire floated back to Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vessamease? Vome in." Vince asked into the speaker.

"Why isn't she answering?" Robin asked.

"I've don't know! Vook, even Reilly is gone." Vince said.

"She's in trouble." Robin said.

"Vessamease, is the toughest princess I've ever met. I've sure she van handle rescuing vour friend." Vintage walked in. "She is quite the woman." Vintage smirked. "As vou say on vour planet."

"Yeah…" Vince sighed.

Vince and Vintage gave each other a look.

"She'ves mine!" They both said together.

"No way. I'm a Prince." They both said together again.

"Prince of what?" They both said together.

"VLACK AN' DOOR!" They both said together, once more.

"We need to sort this out. We have too many missions. Too many people to save. I can't afford to lose another Titan. I already lost seven and I can't lose anymore. I want you two to find Vessamease and go back to your planet. Titans Britain will-" Robin put his head in his hands as he got interrupted.

"Who made vou boss? Don't vou remember what the Titans are all about? We HELP people. No matter WHAT! We've DON'T leave behind other team mates. WE'VE don't leave BEHIND PEOPLE WHO ARE IN TROUBLE!" Vince yelled. "I joined this bloody group to help bloody humans who get them selves into bloody situations all THE FLEEK-BURGEN TIME!"

The whole ship grew quiet.

"What do you want us to do then, Vince? " Robin asked stepping down.

"First, we need to find a place where all Titans can meet. Second, we need to find the source of where all the missing Titans are going. Thirdly, when we find the source so we can see what kind of weapon their using. Fourthly, then we find a way to shut the whatever they are using down and restore peace. Fifthly, we rebuild the Titans Tower before Christmas. Agreed?" Vince asked.

Vintage nodded. "Ves, brother."

Robin exchanged angry looks as if he was going to regret this.

"Agreed." He finally said.

"You've lost vour accent." Vinatge said.

"I've been working on. Not. Speaking without. It." Vince tried to say.

"Titans go, on three." Vintage said putting her hand in thin air.

"One." Vintage started. Vince put his hand on top of Vintage's.

"Two." Vintage and Vince stared at Robin.

Robin put his hand on top of Vince's.

"Titans GO!" They all said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Robin said connecting his communicator to Vintage's computer.

"Veady, vhen vour are." Vintage said.

Robin pressed in a code, it called each and every Titan. Each Titan reported except the missing seven.

"Yes, Robin." They all reported.

"Some one else is taking the leader position this time. Listen to him. He knows what he is doing." Robin said.

"What?" They all started to chatter. "Huh?" "Who is he?" "Do you think he'll be mean?" "Robin was…" "Have you guys seen Speedy?" "I heard he and Reilly-"

"Venough!" Vince walked in. "I've vour new leader."

"What?" "Did you hear what he said?" "What's with the accent?" "Robin is joking, right?"

"No joke, vy friends. Venough chit-chat. We've all have a mission to do."

Vince explained to the Titans what was happening and about his plan he divided them up into six teams.

"Team one vill vunt down clues." Vince said.

"Team two, vill ask questions to the vublic."

"Team three, vill look in the sewers vor anything suspicious."

"Team four, vill vook vor other heroes around the vorld."

"Team five, vill go to as vany planets as possible. We've vill need as many men as vossible."

"Team six, vill vome with me. We've are going to meet a very special vriend of mined."

"Titans. Let's go." Vince disconnected the communicator.

"Vat vas lame." Vintage laughed.

"If Vesssamease was here she would of vit vou." Vintage grew quiet.

"Oi! Vhat am I to do?" Vintage asked.

" Make sure each Titan that is in trouble has vack-up. As Vobin said, we've can't afford to vose another Titan." Vince said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robyn stepped down off her so-called "Throne" and walked through her steel like home.

"ROBYYYYYYYYYYN!" **S.H.E **yelled. It echoed from one wall to another.

"What do you want, **S.H.E**?" Robyn said, twirling around in Robin's cape.

"You did not do as I ordered you, worthless piece of shit!" **S.H.E **came storming in with her silver hair blowing and her blue jacket and jeans all dirty of dust and dirt from outside.

"Take a seat." Robyn said calmly.

"How dare you! Step down or else!" **S.H.E **ordered.

"You threaten me? I was created for this very reason! I was made to rule the Earth and bring back my dead father. Or I suppose he is dead…anyway, I don't want anyone in the way of my plans." Robyn hissed.

"What are you going to do to me? Do a back flip and beat me up? Take the P.D. and kill me? I'm unbeatable."

"As you say. But even Superman has a weakness." Robyn said.

"Come here, Ressence. Come here."

"Ressence? You didn't kill her?"

"I know your weakness. No need to run. She'll kill you again." Robyn sat back down to enjoy the show.

**S.H.E **turned around to hear footsteps of boots clicking up and down.

Reilly walked in as different as ever.

"You like it? I destroyed her and made a new one." Robyn said. "Impressive is it not?"

"Smashing." **S.H.E **said. "Make your move, Ressence."

Reilly walked into the light wearing her black leotard with black boots. A streak of her hair on the right side was blonde and on the other side pink.

"Ressence? What happened to your pink colored cape? Oh, how I miss it."

Reilly growled. She rubbed her hands till a spark popped then a red bolt of electricity hit **S.H.E **into the ground.

"Shocking." **S.H.E **smirked. "Love the new power."

"Thank you. I installed it myself." Robyn said.

Reilly zapped more red bolts at **S.H.E. **

The fight lasted until Reilly's leotard was scratched and blood was oozing from her side.

"Don't you want to cry back to your pathetic mother?" **S.H.E **said. She was breathing hard because of all the front flips and back flips she had to do. She even used her super speed to dodge the red bolts but it seemed every time she moved to one side a red bolt was waiting for her.

"Enough. Ressence, finish her. I can't take her comments." Robyn said.

"It would be my pleasure." Reilly spoke.

"Now you talk?" **S.H.E **asked.

"I always hated you, Zelda." Reilly shot another red bolt at **S.H.E. S.H.E **hit the ground. Reilly put her foot on **S.H.E's **neck. "Go to Hell."

"I'd. Be glad to." **S.H.E **said.

A flash of red and yellow zoomed across the room. **S.H.E **then disappeared.

"That was uncalled for, Reilly." KidFlash stood in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I brought back! Yes I did. And also more coming soon. Who else is here? See chapter 12. More suspense and action!**

**R.M.R**

**Read. .**

**-**_VampireForLife16_

10/5/09


	12. Disobey Your Leader To Stay Safe

Chapter 13:

"Disobey your leader to stay safe…"

R**eilly woke up with **_**sensing **_a strong pressence. KidFlash was on the other side of the room looking at a cabinet full of what Reilly thought was medicine.

It took Reilly a minute to realize that she was kidnapped by her attackers.

"Let me go!" Reilly yelled.

"Glad vour awake." Vintage slowly walked over.

"You? Robyn told me about you! Get away. You stupid TELEPATH!" Reilly screamed as Vintage put his hands on her head. He closed his eyes swimming into Reilly's memories.

"Vis vight take avhile." Vintage whispered. "Ver memories are trashed."

"Can you fix it?" KidFlash asked.

"I've van help ver. Vut I've van't fix it." Vintage said.

"Oh." KidFlash said.

"_Kalmm my sweet Vladique. Ressst. Thhhink of vour soull mate. Thhhink of vour friends. Lead meee to vour memories my love. Take me." _Vintage whispered out loud.

Reilly fell asleep in a instant.

"Calmm her." Vintage said while still concertrating on Reilly's thoughts. Memories of her birthday and friends popped up. When she kissed Beast Boy, when she had a crush on KidFlash, when she was tortured by her father, when she met her mother, when Starfire had greeted her, when the whole team let her stay, when they made a room for her. All the memories were being where they should be.

"How much longer?" Speedy walked in.

"Till you learn to knock." Vintage said.

Speedy slammed the door behind him. He opened the door again.

"Why is he here?" Speedy whined.

"Because…" Vintage said rearranging a memory of Reilly trying to find a cool outfit.

"Be-"

"Can you go?" Flash stood up.

Speedy shut the door.

"Vank vou." Vintage said rearranging a the last memory. Reilly was asking the team if they wanted ice cream.

"Done." Vintage opened his eyes. His purple eyes flashed red.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked.

"No. Vall Vince. Vock me on vah table." Vintage dragged himself on the table. "Grab Vessamease and vet vout of here."

Flash pressed the button under the table and ran into the other room with Vessamease. He used his super speed to put her in Speedy's arms then ran to control room where he pressed his communicator and Vince popped up on the screen.

"Vhat vou need, Flash." Vince said.

"Something is…um…wrong with Vintage. His eyes are red."

"Red?" Vince thought for a second.

"Give him some Tylenol!" a voice yelled.

"Shut UP!" Vince yelled. "Lock him down. It's just when men lose control of themselves, it's a diease. All Vantamanians get it. Except woman. Veaking of woman, how is Vessamease?"

"She's fine. So, when you lose control what happens?"

"We've crave vor humans." Vince said. "Mostly vor blood. It only lasts vor a day. He'll be okay." "As long as you lock him up. If not then, we've will vone on a rampadge. Vou did vock vim up? Did vou vot?"

"Erm…yeah. I locked him up."

"Good. Vidn't know vou humans vere so helpful."

"Before you go, are you guys vampires?"

Vince laughed for a bit. "No no no. We've are vot vampires. Now leave. Bevore he smells vou."

"What will happen if he…"

"Smells vou? He've von't stop till vou are've dead and vis. Leave." Vince shut off his connection with him.

KidFlash walked to Speedy he knew he would have to save up his metabolism for when they are in trouble.

"Gotta leave. What are you doing?"

"She needs some clothes."

"Sooo, you gave her your shirt…and boots."

"Do you want her to yap that she is naked?"

"Can we not talk about this."

"AHHH!" Vessamease woke up. "Venna vola…vinquinwa?"

"Uh…hello." Speedy said.

"Ooff! Vorry voys. Vut me've down you've pathetic HUMAN!" Vessamease stood and looked what she was wearing.

"I've changing into vomething vetter." Vessamease ran to her room.

"She has to hurry up." Flash said.

"I'll go tell her." Speedy walked outside of Vessamease's room. "Vessamease, you do know your friend is about to turn into a bad blood sucker monster thing if you don't get out here soon."

Speedy walked back to Flash.

"Wow. Maybe you should try telling everyone that the end of the world is near." Flash sneered.

Speedy frowned and sat down.

"Vak. Vet's go." Vessamease was wearing her crystal like boots that shined in the light it had a light perriwinkle color as the back round. She wore the same suit she wore, she wore dimond earrings shaped as giant tear drop. She wore crystal-clear braclets and a crystal belt that hung on her left hip and fell on the right side. Her hair was curly and red with a crystal burette that glowed.

"How much dimonds do you wear?" Speedy said whistling.

"Vhat does vot matter." Vessamease said and began to walk back to the entrance. "Are've you've coming are've vot?"

A growl came from the Clinic. The two boys looked at each other in fear. KidFlash walked out first.

"You second." Speedy said.

"You've sweet." Vessamease said and went behind Flash.

The city greeted them with lights and piles of laughter. Buildings were lite. The stars winked and blinked as they gave you a guidance of the night. Club music was heard from near buildings as people chanted, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!". Kids on the side of the brick wall were chatting like mothers who haven't shared their feelings in years. Couples were sharing lips as they were seated on the bench. An airplane flew by with a _Zoom! _A carriage with a bride and a groom in it, were seated singing so the world could hear. Tourists were running around saying, "Wowzers! Gewilikers! Wowza! Mama look at this." The night was alive and dancing as people moved around and enjoyed the sites of London.

"Beautiful." Vessamease said.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Speedy asked thinking.

"Reilly…" KidFlash used his super speed to bust into the ship and into the Clinic as he came face to face with a out-of-controlled Vintage "Werewolf". `

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : Scary right? Yerr…okay sooo, Chapter 14 should be done now…no it is in the working. So, please wait. And if you love KidFlash or the JL Flash you know you want to know what happens. Well, read Chapter 14. **

**R.M.R**

**.Review.**

**-**_VampireForLife16_


	13. Cravings

Chapter 13:

"Disobey your leader to stay safe…"

R**eilly woke up with **_**sensing **_a strong pressence. KidFlash was on the other side of the room looking at a cabinet full of what Reilly thought was medicine.

It took Reilly a minute to realize that she was kidnapped by her attackers.

"Let me go!" Reilly yelled.

"Glad vour awake." Vintage slowly walked over.

"You? Robyn told me about you! Get away. You stupid TELEPATH!" Reilly screamed as Vintage put his hands on her head. He closed his eyes swimming into Reilly's memories.

"Vis vight take avhile." Vintage whispered. "Ver memories are trashed."

"Can you fix it?" KidFlash asked.

"I've van help ver. Vut I've van't fix it." Vintage said.

"Oh." KidFlash said.

"_Kalmm my sweet Vladique. Ressst. Thhhink of vour soull mate. Thhhink of vour friends. Lead meee to vour memories my love. Take me." _Vintage whispered out loud.

Reilly fell asleep in a instant.

"Calmm her." Vintage said while still concertrating on Reilly's thoughts. Memories of her birthday and friends popped up. When she kissed Beast Boy, when she had a crush on KidFlash, when she was tortured by her father, when she met her mother, when Starfire had greeted her, when the whole team let her stay, when they made a room for her. All the memories were being where they should be.

"How much longer?" Speedy walked in.

"Till you learn to knock." Vintage said.

Speedy slammed the door behind him. He opened the door again.

"Why is he here?" Speedy whined.

"Because…" Vintage said rearranging a memory of Reilly trying to find a cool outfit.

"Be-"

"Can you go?" Flash stood up.

Speedy shut the door.

"Vank vou." Vintage said rearranging a the last memory. Reilly was asking the team if they wanted ice cream.

"Done." Vintage opened his eyes. His purple eyes flashed red.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked.

"No. Vall Vince. Vock me on vah table." Vintage dragged himself on the table. "Grab Vessamease and vet vout of here."

Flash pressed the button under the table and ran into the other room with Vessamease. He used his super speed to put her in Speedy's arms then ran to control room where he pressed his communicator and Vince popped up on the screen.

"Vhat vou need, Flash." Vince said.

"Something is…um…wrong with Vintage. His eyes are red."

"Red?" Vince thought for a second.

"Give him some Tylenol!" a voice yelled.

"Shut UP!" Vince yelled. "Lock him down. It's just when men lose control of themselves, it's a diease. All Vantamanians get it. Except woman. Veaking of woman, how is Vessamease?"

"She's fine. So, when you lose control what happens?"

"We've crave vor humans." Vince said. "Mostly vor blood. It only lasts vor a day. He'll be okay." "As long as you lock him up. If not then, we've will vone on a rampadge. Vou did vock vim up? Did vou vot?"

"Erm…yeah. I locked him up."

"Good. Vidn't know vou humans vere so helpful."

"Before you go, are you guys vampires?"

Vince laughed for a bit. "No no no. We've are vot vampires. Now leave. Bevore he smells vou."

"What will happen if he…"

"Smells vou? He've von't stop till vou are've dead and vis. Leave." Vince shut off his connection with him.

KidFlash walked to Speedy he knew he would have to save up his metabolism for when they are in trouble.

"Gotta leave. What are you doing?"

"She needs some clothes."

"Sooo, you gave her your shirt…and boots."

"Do you want her to yap that she is naked?"

"Can we not talk about this."

"AHHH!" Vessamease woke up. "Venna vola…vinquinwa?"

"Uh…hello." Speedy said.

"Ooff! Vorry voys. Vut me've down you've pathetic HUMAN!" Vessamease stood and looked what she was wearing.

"I've changing into vomething vetter." Vessamease ran to her room.

"She has to hurry up." Flash said.

"I'll go tell her." Speedy walked outside of Vessamease's room. "Vessamease, you do know your friend is about to turn into a bad blood sucker monster thing if you don't get out here soon."

Speedy walked back to Flash.

"Wow. Maybe you should try telling everyone that the end of the world is near." Flash sneered.

Speedy frowned and sat down.

"Vak. Vet's go." Vessamease was wearing her crystal like boots that shined in the light it had a light perriwinkle color as the back round. She wore the same suit she wore, she wore dimond earrings shaped as giant tear drop. She wore crystal-clear braclets and a crystal belt that hung on her left hip and fell on the right side. Her hair was curly and red with a crystal burette that glowed.

"How much dimonds do you wear?" Speedy said whistling.

"Vhat does vot matter." Vessamease said and began to walk back to the entrance. "Are've you've coming are've vot?"

A growl came from the Clinic. The two boys looked at each other in fear. KidFlash walked out first.

"You second." Speedy said.

"You've sweet." Vessamease said and went behind Flash.

The city greeted them with lights and piles of laughter. Buildings were lite. The stars winked and blinked as they gave you a guidance of the night. Club music was heard from near buildings as people chanted, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!". Kids on the side of the brick wall were chatting like mothers who haven't shared their feelings in years. Couples were sharing lips as they were seated on the bench. An airplane flew by with a _Zoom! _A carriage with a bride and a groom in it, were seated singing so the world could hear. Tourists were running around saying, "Wowzers! Gewilikers! Wowza! Mama look at this." The night was alive and dancing as people moved around and enjoyed the sites of London.

"Beautiful." Vessamease said.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Speedy asked thinking.

"Reilly…" KidFlash used his super speed to bust into the ship and into the Clinic as he came face to face with a out-of-controlled Vintage "Werewolf". `

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : Scary right? Yerr…okay sooo, Chapter 14 should be done now…no it is in the working. So, please wait. And if you love KidFlash or the JL Flash you know you want to know what happens. Well, read Chapter 14. **

**R.M.R**

**.Review.**

**-**_VampireForLife16_


	14. Meet My Father

Chapter 15:

"Meet My Father"

Filled with regret Robin and the team walked till Vince told them to stop.

"Careful. He've very dangerous. He've van ovpen a tunnel vith vis magic trumpvet." Vince said.

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Can he talk to dolphins? Skate across water?" Everyone stared at him. "That's right. Didn't think so."

"Can you open a vortex into another demension? By blowing a trumpet? Going anywhere you please?" A voice asked, it boomed behind the team. "Didn't think so."

"Harold." Vince turned around to see his dark-skinned friend wearing a blue cloak and a trumpet in his hand.

"Hey, Vince. Where's Vessamease?" Harold asked.

"She've fine." Vince said.

"What do you need?" Harold asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Have you seen a red-headed girl?" Aqualad asked. "She's tall, and has green eyes."

"You mean, Starfire?" Harold asked.

"Vou know ver?" Vince asked.

"I'm part of the Titans. Of course, I know her. She came by, took some men off the planet…I couldn't stop her." Harold said. "She even took your father, Vince."

"Robyn must have brainwashed Starfire!" Robin said.

"What about Vessamease, when she got electrocuted?" Aqualad asked.

"Robyn didn't need Vessamease, she needed like power or something. You need power to let a machine work…" Jinx said.

"What if she needed, super-human powers?" Aqualad asked.

"Or, what if she injected something into Vessamease?" Jinx said.

"Like, a mind control? Or poison?" Aqualad said looking at Jinx.'

"Or, like…a probe in her…maybe the machine steals souls and she's just listening to whatever she is told!" Jinx said.

"Vhat's vot it." Vince said giving Jinx a glare. "Mind control, definitely."

"So, what now?" Aqualad said.

"Keep looking for clues back at the Tower." Robin said.

Everyone shook their head yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are've vou okay, Vintage?" Vessamease asked looking at Vintage with a soft look.

"Could you two cut it out?" Speedy said, a bit ticked off.

"You've vou vook ravishing tonight." Vintage said.

Flash gave them a look as if they were crazy.

"Oh, god." Flash said as his communicator rang. "Saved by the bell."

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, it's Jinx."

Flash blushed but he took a breath and replied, "Hey, Jinx. Got any clues?"

"Yeah, Robyn has got a machine under the Titans Tower, so we heading back there to go find some more clues." Jinx reported.

"Okay. What does Robin want us to do now?" Flash asked.

"Vince said we should all meet at the tower so we can all talk together." Jinx said.

"Okay. See you at Titans Headquarters." Flash said.

"Oh, and Flash. Be careful." Jinx closed her communicator.

"Flash's got a girlfriend, that he'll never see again! Flash's got a girlfriend, that he'll never see again! Flash's got a girlfriend, that he'll-" Speedy stopped once he saw Reilly have red bolt at his neck. "Hey, Reilly…" Speedy smiled.

"Your all to report back with me, to Robyn." Reilly said.

"We've rather vot." Vessamease said.

"You all don't have a chance." Reilly said.

"Oh really?" Flash said.

"Really?" Vintage said. "I've vought I vrought vack vour memory!"

"You wouldn't kill a fellow Titan." Speedy said.

"No, I wouldn't." Reilly let her arm down.

"Vintage?" Vessamease looked at him. His eyes were closed, he was focusing on Reilly.

"Get out of my head!" Reilly screamed.

"I'm sorry, my irresistible Vaquilau." Vintage said.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry for this to be so short. I wanted this out today, and I promised myself that I would do Chapter 16 when they go back to the Tower. More action coming next, bring your toilet, your boyfriend/girlfriend, and your teddy bear cuz ur gunna need it.**

**Read.**

**Message.**

**Review.**

**- **_VampireForLife16_


End file.
